Back to you
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: It has been 6 years since the sinking, Jack and Rose have not seen each other since April 15th 1912. Rose struggles to explain to her daughter what ever happened to her dad. will Jack and Rose find each other? Dedicate to Titanic4life! R&R. NOT COMPLETE!
1. chapter 1

**_New story! I hope you all enjoy! Dedicated to Titanic4life! If you haven't you must Read and follow Titanic4life because they are amazing and by far the best author I know!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

"Happy birthday sweetie" "Thank you mummy. I love you" "I love you too" They both embraced "Mummy what ever happened to Daddy?" "Um...He...He..." Rose started to cry. "I'm sorry mummy. I didn't mean to make you cry" "It's alright Josephine" "What are we going to do today?" "I'm taking you to the pier for the day"

...

" I'm sorry" "No don't worry" Josephine and the young man picked up his drawings. "Wow. Did you draw this?" "Yeah I did. You can keep it" "No thank you. I don't have any money to pay you. If my mummy was here then I would" "Please take it for helping me collecting them" The young man handed Josephine the drawing. "Thank you so much" "Your welcome miss" smiled Jack. "Josephine-" Rose froze. "Rose is that you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_New chapter! Dedicated to Titanic4life!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

"Rose is that you?" "Yes I am Jack" smiled Rose. Jack pulled Rose into an embrace. She started to cry into his chest. "Oh Jack...It's been six years" cried Rose. "Mummy what is happening? And why are you crying?" Rose lifted her head up to look at her daughter. "Josephine I would like you to meet Jack Dawson. He is your Daddy" Rose smiled. Jack couldn't believe he had a daughter with Rose. Josephine simply smiled at Roses answer. "Daddy!" She ran up to Jack and embraced him.

...

Later that afternoon they went for a walk along the beach. Jack and Rose walked hand in hand. They couldn't believe that they were back together. "I love you Jack" "I love you too" They kissed and Josephine looked at them. "Ewww!" Jack and Rose pulled away and laughed. "So Jack do you want to live with us?" Asked Rose "I would love to Rose. I love you and Josephine" "Daddy can you draw mummy and I?" "I would love to draw you and mummy" smiled Jack. Rose and Josephine sat down on the sand while Jack sketched them. Jack finally finished. "I'm done" He signed his name and put the date. "Jack it's perfect. You see people" "I see you" Rose looked into his eyes and crushed her lips to his.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dedicated to Titanic4life!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

"Thank you for the best birthday ever! It's the best ever because I finally have my Daddy!" Josephine and Jack hugged. "It was one of the best day's of my life too Josephine" Rose stood in the doorway of her daughter's bedroom. Jack was putting Josephine to bed. "What was your other best day daddy?" "When I first sore your mother. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. She is an angel and so are you" Rose smiled and blushed as she walked into the bedroom. She sat down next to Jack on the bed. "Why have you not been with mummy and I for the last six years?" "It complicated sweetie. We will tell you some other day" said Rose. "Okay. Goodnight mummy and daddy" "Goodnight" they both said.

...

Jack followed Rose out of Josephine's bedroom. They sat in bed together in each others arms. "I'm so happy and Lucky to have you back in my life Rose" "Me too Jack. I thought that you died" "I thought the same Rose. I thought you died but we both survived and that's all that matters" "That's right. I love you" "I love you too Rose" "Jack?" "Yeah Rose?" "Put your hands on me


	4. Chapter 4

**_Dedicated to Titanic4life!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

"Put your hands on me Jack" Jack crashed his lips down to hers. They both quickly helped take each others clothes off. Jack looked at Rose, he was way too much of a gentlemen. "You don't need to ask for permission Jack. The first time you didn't" smiled Rose "That was rude of me not to ask you for permission Rose" "You don't need to ask for any permission Jack. I enjoyed it the last time when you didn't ask. Just make love to me" smiled Rose. Jack and Rose laid breathless in bed after making love for the first time in six years. They are both dripping sweat. "Your trembling" said Rose. Jack smiled he still remembered the first time Rose told him that. "Don't worry. I'll be alright" He leaned in and kissed her passionately. "I've missed this so much" continued Jack "me too" smiled Rose. Rose laid her head back to Jacks chest. They both wrapped arms around each other and closed their eyes.

...

Minutes later Rose remembered something. She sat up and reached into the draw of her nightstand. "Look what I found six years ago in Cals coat pocket. I couldn't sale or get rid of it because your memory of you drawing me that night still lives." Jack looked at the Heart of the ocean in shock. He couldn't believe that Cal had put it into his coat pocket. "I remember that night too. It was perfect apart from some events that happened during the sinking" smiled Jack. "I was wondering if you could draw me wearing only this again, Jack" "I would love to draw you again Rose." "Thank you Jack" Rose leaned in and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**_New chapter! Dedicated to my best friend Titanic4life!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

Jack dated and signed his name. "I'm done Rose. Come and have a look" Rose got up from the bed and went to see the drawing. "Jack this is...I don't have any words to describe it. Thank you so much" Rose took the drawing away and put it in the nightstand. Jack got up from the chair and Rose walked up to him. Rose kissed him passionately. Jack put his arms around her waist and picked her up. He sat her back on the bed. "What has gotten into you Rose?" Joked Jack. "Nothing" she smiled kissing him back. "I'm just glad to have you back" She continued "me too" said Jack.

...

The next day. "Rose I'm going to take Josephine to the park. Do you want to join us?" "Yes just let me finish getting my dress on" They then arrived at the park. Josephine was chasing a butterfly around the park while Jack and Rose sat at a bench watching Josephine run after the butterfly. "I can't believe I have missed six years of this. Being a dad is like the best job in the world" "It's asham really. A month after Titanic I found out I was pregnant. I was so thrilled because it was your baby but sad because you were not their" Rose closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "Daddy. Do you want to play with me?" "Sure" smiled Jack. Rose watched as Jack and Josephine bonded. "Mummy come and play with us" smiled Josephine. "Okay sweetie" smiled Rose.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hay guy's here is my new chapter! Enjoy! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Read and follow Titanic4life!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

The afternoon then became a perfect evening at the park. The trio laid down on the grass looking up at the stars. "Josephine do you want to know something my pops once told me?" "Tell me daddy" "Every time you see a shooting star it is a soul going to heaven" "I never knew that" "well now you do" Jack kissed her forehead "I love you Josephine" "I love you too daddy" "And I love you too Rose" "I love you too Jack and I love you too Josephine" Smiled Rose.

...

Back at home Rose was making dinner while Jack and Josephine were in the sitting room. "Daddy do you love mummy?" "I do. I love mummy so so much." " Why don't you ask her to marry you?" Jack looked at his daughter. She was right. "I would love to marry mummy" smiled Jack. "We need to buy mummy a ring" "Your right Josephine" Rose then walked in to call them for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**_New chapter! Dedicated to Titanic4life!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

Three weeks later. Jack and Rose finally had some time alone together. Jack had taken Rose for dinner. "Thank you for tonight Jack" "Your welcome" He kissed her forehead. "I hope that Josephine is in bed by now. On weekends I let her say up with me until 9" "Yeah. Anyway our date night has not ended yet" "What do you mean Jack?" "I have one more thing to do" Jack got down on one knee and opened up a little velvet box. "Rose Dawson will you take my name officially and make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?" "Yes Jack!" Jack pulled Rose into a passionate kiss.

...

Jack and Rose walked through the front door. "Mummy! Daddy!" Josephine ran up to them and gave them a hug. "Josephine we have some exciting news" smiled Rose. "What is it?" "Daddy and I are getting married!" Josephine Smiled and started jumping up and down in a joyful way. Minutes later Jack and Rose put Josephine to bed. "I can't wait to marry you Rose. I love you" "Me too Jack and I love you too" They kissed and fell asleep in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Dedicated to Titanic4life!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

After weeks of planning a small and simple wedding Rose was now missing her wedding dress. Rose and Josephine went to look for the perfect wedding dress. She wanted to look beautiful for Jack on her wedding day. "Hello miss" "Hello. I'm looking for a wedding dress and a bridesmaid dress for my daughter" "Of course. Follow me I'll show you the dresses we have" After two hours Rose finally found the perfect wedding dress." I really love this dress. It's perfect." "It's really good on you miss" "Thank you. What do you think Josephine?" "You look like a princess mummy" "And so do you sweetie" smiled Rose.

...

Josephine ran into the kitchen where Jack was preparing lunch."Daddy we are home!" "Did you enjoy yourself today?" "I did. Mummy looked like a beautiful princess in her dress" "She did?" "Yeah" "I can't wait to see her on our wedding day. And I bet you looked just as beautiful in your dress" smiled Jack. Rose walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Jack and gave him a passionate kiss. "I've missed you Jack" "I've missed you too Rose"


	9. Chapter 9

**_Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

Later that night while in bed Rose wrapped her arms around Jack. Jack was half asleep. He slightly opened up one eye. "What is it Rose?" He asked in a sleepy voice. "Nothing really. I just can't wait to finally marry you after six years" she smiled. "Me too. I'm so thankful to have you and Josephine as well" Jack yawned and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. Rose stroked his cheek and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you and sleep well" Rose said in a sweet whisper.

...

one week later Jack and Rose were finally getting married. Jack and Rose both agreed for a small simple wedding. Jack stood in his tuxedo with his hair conned back. Josephine walked down the aisle in her beautiful bridesmaid dress. Rose followed behind Josephine. When Jack sore Rose for the first time in her wedding dress his heart stopped. She was a princess/goddess. The ceremony continued. After Jack and Rose said their vows they shared their very first passionate kiss as husband and wife. "You are now officially a Mrs Dawson" smiled Jack. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me" Rose leaned in and kissed him passionately.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Dedicated to Titanic4life! Read and follow Titanic4life! Enjoy!_** ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

"Daddy can you dance with me?" "Sure. I hope you don't mind Rose?" "I don't mind Jack. I'll dance with you later" Jack and Josephine danced in the middle of the room. "Do you enjoy dancing?" "I love it!" Smiled Josephine. Rose watched Jack dance with their daughter. It was just like the night on the Titanic when Jack danced with little Cora.

...

"It was a perfect day and I don't want to end it" "We will have more of theses days Rose. Perhaps with more" Rose looked confused at Jack. "What do you mean Jack?" "Now that we are officially married and Josephine is old enough she could become an older sister" "Jack are you saying you want more children?" Smiled Rose. "I want more children with you Rose. This time I won't miss out like when Josephine was born" "I remember you telling me that I was going to make lots of babies" "I remember that too" Jack kissed her. "Where to miss?" "To the stars"


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sorry for not updating this story so far. Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

Jack got back to his and Rose's apartment. "Rose I'm home" Rose walked up to him and kissed him. Jack put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. Rose slowly pulled away with a smile on her face. "Jack I went to the doctor's today and I'm pregnant" "Oh Rose this is amazing!" Jack crashed his lips down to hers again. "So when are you going to tell Josephine?" Asked Jack. "I'm not really sure." "What about when she comes back from school?" "Okay. Will you be there with me. I don't know how she will react" "off course Rose. I'm always going to be by your side" smiled Jack as he kissed her cheek.

...

"Josephine. Daddy and I have some news to tell you" Rose was slightly nervous. She took Jacks hand and gave him a quick look. Jack squeezed her hand to let her know he was there no matter what. " you jump I jump right?" He whispered into her ear. "Right" replied Rose. "What's wrong mummy?" "Nothing sweetie. I need to tell you that your going to be an older sister" "Mummy is pregnant" Josephine Smiled at her parents words. She was so thrilled about becoming an older sister.


End file.
